This invention relates to binary counters and more particularly to a high speed binary counter having a plurality of multi-bit stages which may be concatenated in multiple sections and implemented with CMOS technology.
Binary ripple time counters are well known in the prior art. They have been implemented utilizing CMOS technologies but have the disadvantage of the carry rippling through each stage of the binary counter which takes a considerable amount of time. In order to decrease this carry ripple time, look-ahead circuits comprising AND or NAND gates have been used; however, such gates have required a significant amount of die area as the number of counter stages increases thereby increasing the number of inputs to look-ahead gates. In addition, the time delays associated with the increased gating reduces the counting rate of such a binary counter.
A CMOS transmission gate look-ahead carry circuit has been utilized in a CMOS synchronous binary counter as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,378, inventor R. R. Beutler, which requires only a small amount of die area. However, this is a counter with ripple carry employing a carry pass structure which looks at the previous stage employing toggle flip-flops to effect a count; a compromise is made between obtaining a higher speed binary counter and minimizing usage of the die area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,085 to inventor Kazuo Minorikawa a binary counter is shown which may have its count advanced at a high speed in accordance with a control signal. Each stage senses its own current state in determining what happens in the next stage; however, in a continuous counting operation considerable time is required in this invention for the carry signal to ripple from one stage to the next stage.